


Food of the Gods

by IzzyBellaWella (alysanemormont)



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Prompts in Panem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 18:05:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3659925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alysanemormont/pseuds/IzzyBellaWella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say the way to a man’s heart is through his stomach, but the key to Katniss Everdeen’s heart can be found in cheese buns. </p>
<p>Written for Prompts in Panem's Dreamscape Week - Day 1, Cheeks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Food of the Gods

“Are you freaking serious right now?”

It was her evening ritual – shower off the grime of the day, throw on some comfy clothes, and walk down to the bakery on the corner of her street. Yet instead of the welcoming sight of a warm pile of cheese buns filling the display cabinet, all that greeted Katniss was an empty tray and a sad looking ‘sold out’ sign where they should have been. No cheese buns. The only thing that had got Katniss through the day from hell was the thought of those cheese buns. They were without doubt the most divine thing she had ever tasted in her life, practically orgasmic, and she had been looking forward to binging on a batch of them all day.

God, she felt like she wanted to cry. Wait, no - she actually was about to cry.

To her utter mortification Katniss couldn’t stop a few stray tears from falling down her cheeks whilst she furiously willed herself to stop crying. Thank god she was the only customer in the bakery. She knew she was being ridiculous and irrational, and normally she frowned up people who cried in public – especially over something as trivial as baked goods – but after an emotional rollercoaster of a day it was enough to get the tears going. 

“Hey, are you alright?”

Embarrassed that someone was witnessing her mini-meltdown, she looked up to find a blond-haired guy her age peering at her with concern. She recognised him vaguely as someone who worked in the bakery most of the days she was in here. They had never spoken before – he seemed to spend most of his time in the back room whilst others worked the counter, but he usually smiled at all the customers in the bakery whenever he emerged from the kitchen.

Katniss wiped a hand across her eyes and looked back down at her feet, the ceiling – anywhere but looking at him. “Yeah, yeah, I’m fine. You’ve…you’ve just run out of my favourite item.” She replied sheepishly, shuffling awkwardly under his scrutiny. Now she’d have to find a new bakery where she hadn’t shamed herself in front of the baker and cried over pastry.

“You’re the one who buys up most of my cheese buns, right?”

Busted. Buying an embarrassing number of cheese buns and then crying over them, that was Katniss.

“I mean, I knew my cheese buns were good, but I didn’t realise they were good enough to make you cry.”

Startled, she looked up to see a teasing grin on his face rather than the judgmental look she had expected. His teasing was enough to make her forget about how bad she’d been feeling. “Oh my god, shut up! They’re really really good, alright?!” She let a smile creep onto her face.

“No, it’s a great compliment! I’ll make sure we put that on all our advertising - baked good so good they make beautiful girls cry.” He winked – actually winked! - at her, eliciting a laugh from her. As he leaned over the counter towards her with a smile, she couldn’t help but notice how hot he was and just how well his rolled up sleeves showed off his muscular arms. 

It had been a long time since anyone had even bothered to flirt with her, and despite the terrible mood she’d been in just moments earlier, she could feel some of the weight of the day lifting off her shoulders. She wasn’t normally to fall for cheesy lines, but something about this guy made her feel at ease. Maybe it was the skill of his baking – anyone who could make cheese buns as good as he could had to be a good person, right?

“Anyway, I’m really sorry we’ve run out, but if you’ve got time to wait around I could always whip you up a fresh batch?”

Katniss raised an eyebrow at him. “Wow, are you sure?” This didn’t normally happen to her – Katniss Everdeen wasn’t the girl that cute boys went the extra mile for, but there was absolutely no way she’d turn down an opportunity for food. “I’d love some!”

“Of course, it’s no trouble at all.” He smiled at her, and she found herself smiling back at him. “I only ask one thing in return. Can I get a name for the girl who loves cheese buns so much she cries over them?”

“I guess it’s the least I can do…I’m Katniss, Katniss Everdeen.” She stuck out a hand towards him.

“Nice to meet you Katniss Everdeen,” he grasped onto her hand with both of his and looked deeply into her eyes. “I’m Peeta Mellark.”

——————————————————————————————————-

At their wedding reception, when Peeta presented her with a towering plate of cheese buns instead of a wedding cake, she laughed so hard she cried.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Come and catch up with me on tumblr - I'm alysanemormont.


End file.
